Un dulce corazón y la D-wheel dragón
by zaborg
Summary: Tras el fin de la batalla contra los Dark Signal Yusei y sus amigos tienen un merecido tiempo de paz, pero sin saberlo un gran mal se aproxima la Neo Domino.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo: 1

"El duelista de una tierra lejana"

La noche azul reinaba en la gran metrópolis conocida como Neo domino lo que esta gran ciudad poblada por millones de personas no sabia es que se estaba acercando una gran guerra proveniente de una tierra lejana, en las afueras de la ciudad una D-whell con forma de dragón azul se detiene

-Al fin llegue esta es la famosa ciudad Neo domino, ella debe estar aquí...lo presiento

Poniendo pie en el acelerador se dirige a la ciudad sin saber lo que le guardaría su destino próximamente, mientras en la biblioteca principal de la ciudad una niña con uniforme escolar salía bostezando

-Rua ¿donde estas? Se suponía que vendrías a buscarme a la biblioteca-sacando su celular intenta llamarlo pero sin respuesta

-Que raro no responde ¿en donde se habrá metido? Tendré que irme sola a casa

Con mucho miedo se aferra a su mochila y toma rumbo a su casa, durante el camino tubo la oportunidad de comprar algo de tomar lo cual la distrajo mucho al punto de no saber que la seguían

-¿es ella?

-Sin lugar a duda, la estuve vigilando todo el día

Durante su camino cada paso veía menos y menos gente al punto de poder escuchar si alguien se acercaba

-Siento que alguien me sigue-al voltear la mirada no veía nada

Al seguir caminando podía volver a escuchar que alguien la seguía, asustada comienza a correr pero en una esquina le cortan el paso un sujeto de ropa negra con una mirada de pocos amigos

-Hola muñequita

-Que...¿Qué desea?- los nervios ya se hacia sentir en sus palabras

-Nada solo conversar ¿porque no vienes conmigo?-muy sospechosamente le extiende la mano

-No...no lo are

Aterrada da un paso atrás pero siente que alguien esta atrás suyo el cual le tapa la boca y la sujeta fuerte impidiéndole pedir ayuda

-No grites linda o me obligaras a lastimarte

Entre los dos la llevan a un callejón donde la arrojan contra una pared

-Que...¿Qué me van hacer?-aterrada estaba por ponerse a llorar

-jajajajaja por lo que investigamos tu nombre es Ruka tus padres son muy ricos así que pagaran mucho por ti, así que se una buena niña y pórtate bien

El sujeto intentando acariciarle la cara pero ella le muerde la mano

-¡condenada mocosa!-sin ningún consentimiento le da una cachetada

-Déjenme ir-tocándose la cara no podía impedir el ponerse llorar

-Te portaste mal ahora vas a pagar las consecuencias-sacando una navaja le rasgan parte de la camisa dejándola expuesta a cualquier agresión

-Yusei, Rua alguien que me ayude

-Grita todo lo que quieras niña aquí nadie te salvara

En ese momento algo golpea la cabeza de uno de ellos

-¿Quién demonios fue?

En la entrada del callejón una gran luz de una D-whell les impedía ver quien era

-Que cobardes dos hombres contra una niña inocente ¡es momento de contar sus pecados!-muy decidido los señala

-¡Yusei!

-Lo pagaras mocoso-enfurecido saca una navaja

La oscura figura baja de la D-whell caminando hacia ellos como si nada solo se podía distinguir que llevaba una chaqueta azul, al momento en que se cruzan los derriba con gran destreza

-Vamos niña levántate-rápidamente le extiende la mano para ayudarla a pararse

-No...no eres...Yusei-respondía la aun aterrada niña

Sin perder tiempo la carga entre sus brazos y la sube a su D-whell abandonando el lugar

-¿estas bien? ¿te hicieron algo?-le preguntaba el misterioso sujeto

-No...pero...quien...eres-ella aun permanecía asustada

En ese momento ven que los matones los persiguen en D-whell

-No te vas a escapar vuelve aquí y entréganos a la niña

Para evitar su escape activan Speed word

-Ahora no te escaparas, te desafiamos a un riding duel

-Demonios ahora no podremos escapar-molesto se mordía los labios

-Nosotros dos contra ti, si ganamos nos das a la niña

-Bien acepto su duelo ya que no perderé contra basuras como ustedes

-Por...por favor usa mi extra deck

Con sus temblorosas manos ella le entrega su extra deck

-Riding duel ¡aceleración!- el grito de los tres resonó en las oscuras calles

Matones: [8000]

? Y Ruka: [4000]

El primer turno lo tomo uno de los matones

-(1 SPC) empiezo convoco a Battle ox (LV 4, 1700atk/ 1000def) termino

-(2 SPC) mi turno convoco a Junk blader (LV 4, 1800atk/ 100def)

Una larga y rasgada capa entra en escena y dentro de ella surge un guerrero de armadura azul portando una larga espada

- "¿dijo Junk?"-Ruka no salía de su asombro

-Junk blader ¡ataca! JUNK SLASH

El gran guerrero arremetió con su espada cortando a la mitad a la enorme bestia

- [7900] ¿eso es lo mejor que tienes?

-Termino colocando una carta boca bajo-por un momento pudo sentirse aliviado

-(3 SPC)bien mocoso no te alegres mucho, pongo un monstruo en defensa y una carta boca bajo tu turno

-Es una trampa no ataques

-Ya analice esa idea y es mas que obvio que su trampa es para debilitar a Junk blader, bien vamos a darle el gusto, mi turno levanto (4 SPC) convoco a Pikeru la maga blanca (LV 2, 1200atk/ 0def)

Una calida y rosada luz aparece revelando a una pequeña y simpática maguita de vestido blanco pelo rosado y un gorrito de Scapegoat

-Ahora Junk blader ¡ataca!

-Cuando mi oponente declara ataque puedo convocar de forma especial desde la mano a battle fader (LV 1, 0atk/0def) y la batalla termina

-Dejo una carta boca bajo y termino no esperaba eso

-(5 SPC) nuestro turno, convoco a La gin el místico genio de la lámpara (LV4 1800atk/ 800def) y usando 2 speed counters (3SPC) puedo usar la carta mágica Doble summon permitiéndome hacer otra convocación convoco a Scrap worm (LV 2, tuner 500atk/ 500def)

-Ten cuidado hará un sincro-decía Ruka muy alarmada

-Convino a mi Scrap worm, a Lagin y a battle fader para convocar a Scrap demon (LV 7, sincro 2700atk/ 1800def)

-Dios es enorme...pero así de fácil va a caer

-Scrap demon ataca su Junk blader ¡Scrap Claw!

La gigantesca garra del monstruo destrozo a Junk blader

- [3100] activo mi trampa Orgullo de guerrero me permite convocar a un guerrero que haya sido destruido por batalla en este turno y no puede ser destruido de ninguna forma hasta el final este

-Te salvaste mocoso pero eso solo fue suerte es tu turno

-[3900](6 SPC) robo y gracias a Pikeru recupero 400 puntos de vida por cada monstruo de mi lado

-Pudiste recuperar tus puntos y a tu monstruo, que bueno

-Ahora uso 2 Speed counters (4SPC) para usar la magia Shield Crush destruyendo a un monstruo boca bajo

-No es más que una perdida minima tenemos al monstruo más fuerte del campo

-¿Eso crees? descarto a quickbolt para convocar desde la mano a Quick draw synchron (LV 5, tuner 700atk/ 1400def)

Riéndose de forma confianzuda convoca a un pequeño robot Cowboy

- "eso...es esa jugada es como la de Yusei"-la pobre ya estaba anonadada

-Combino a Pikeru y a Quick draw cuyo efecto me permite usarlo como sustituto de cualquier monstruo tuner con el nombre Synchron ¡Una flecha plateada disparada al cielo abrirá el paso de la luz de un nuevo día!

Mientras Pikeru se elevaba frente a Quickdraw aparecían varias cartas y este le dispara a una con el dibujo de Junk synchron convirtiéndose en cinco anillos que Pikeru atraviesa

Ruka: "esa frase me parece un poco familiar"

-Synchro summon ¡Disparo directo Junk archer! (LV7, sincro 2300atk/ 2000def)

Un rayo de luz impacto en el campo dando la forma de un arquero de armadura naranja

-Tanto cantito para un sincronía débil

-Veremos si es débil ya que la fuerza no lo es todo, activo su efecto una vez por turno puedo remover del campo a un monstruo el cual volverá al final del turno adiós Scrap demon

Junk Archer cargo una flecha en su arco disparándola directo al gigantesco monstruo desvaneciéndolo al instante

-Siiiii su campo esta expuesto es tu oportunidad

-Activo otra magia uso 1 Speed counter (3 SPC) para activar Seguidora del viento puedo convocar del cementerio a un monstruo de LV 2 o menor y sus efectos son negados regresa Pikeru

Una fuerte corriente de viento se eleva en el campo regresando a Pikeru

-Increíble pudiste hacer un sincro y recuperar un monstruo-la expresión de Ruka ya había cambiado a una mas calmada

-Pikeru, Junk Blader, Junk Archer ataquen

-Activo efecto de Gosth gardna si el esta en el cementerio puedo removerlo y niego un ataque de mi oponente y elijo a Junk archer

-[4900]ahora te cobraremos todo lo que hiciste

-Una carta boca bajo y termino mi turno, y como dije el monstruo removido por Junk Archer vuelve "hice lo que pude"

-(7 SPC)genial uso 2 Speed counter (5 SPC) para activar Alto al ataque cambiando a un monstruo de ataque a defensa y elijo a Pikeru

-¡no ella no! "perdóname amiga"

-Convoco a Chainsaw insecto (LV 4, 2400atk/ 0def) y activo mi trampa Meteor rain si un monstruo mío ataca a uno en defensa y su ataque es mayor pasa el daño a mi oponente ¡ataca Scrap demon!

-No puedo hacer nada-el joven misterioso no podía evitar el preocuparse

Al momento en que el enorme monstruo ataca a la pequeña maga esta voltea su mirada hacia el mirándolo con una gran sonrisa

-[1200] ¡aaaaaaaaaaa!

-¿estas bien?-Ruka pudo sentir el dolor de este al perder a su monstruo

-Si lo estoy no te preocupes por mí acabaremos con esto lo mas rápido posible

-Y aun no termino Chainsaw ataca a su Archer

-[1100] aaa...aaaa al hacerlo se activa su efecto de Chainsaw ya que ataco levanto una carta

Al momento de levantarla ve que este duelo podría cambiar de rumbo en el siguiente turno

-Vamos no te alegres mucho tenemos los monstruos mas fuertes del campo y solo te quedan 1100 puntos de vida

Los muy cobardes comenzaron a golpear contra su D-whell provocando que derrape contra una pared

-¡aaaaaa!-por desgracia el lado que golpeo la pared era en el que estaba Ruka

?: ¿te lastimaste?

-Me duele la pierna-mirando más de cerca nota que su pierna tenía un grave raspón el cual sangraba

-Intento de secuestro, intento de abuso a un menor y ahora agresión-su respiración cada segundo era más rápida

-¿Qué eres policía?

-No pero soy quien elimina a la basura que se aprovecha del mas débil

El viento a su alrededor circundaba cada vez mas rápido al punto de formar la silueta de unas alas

Ruka estaba impresionada-¿Qué ocurre?

-Los...¡ELIMINARE!- Su grito resonó en todo lo alto y su ojo derecho comenzó a resplandecer de un azul oscuro

Mientras que el viento seguía soplando a su alrededor y de entre su ropa sale una larga bufanda roja

-(5SPC) empiezo uso 2 Speed counter (3SPC) activo magia de velocidad One for one descarto un monstruo de la mano Level eater para convocar desde mi mazo a un monstruo de LV1 aparece Tuningware (LV 1 o 2, 100atk/300def)

-¿Qué harás?-preguntaba Ruka mientras se sujetaba la herida

-Solo mira terminare todo en este turno, convoco a Quick Spartan (LV 3, tuner 1000atk / 800def) como hay un tuner en mi campo puedo convocar del cementerio a Quickbolt (LV 2 800atk/ 800def)

-"Es igual que Yusei"

-Combino a Quick Spartan, a quickbolt y a tuningware quien puede variar su LV entr si es usado para una sincro

El pequeño monstruo con una llave de tuercas se convierte en tres anillos que el erizó y el pequeño robot atraviesan

-¡Guardián de la barrera de hielo abre tu camino hacia tu nuevo destino! ¡Sincro summon! ¡El guardián infalible Brionac Ice barrier Dragón! (LV 6, sincro 2300atk/ 1400def)

El enorme dragón de hielo libero un enorme rugido y desplegando sus alas caían pequeños fragmentos de hielo

- Y por tuningware si lo use para sincro levanto una carta del mazo, este duelo esta por finalizar

-Otro sincro débil mejor ríndete y no te aremos daño

- jajajajaja si piensan que Brionac es débil que mal para ustedes, activo efecto de Brionac descartando una cantidad X de cartas de mi mano y es la misma cantidad de cartas que volverán a las manos de sus dueños, tiro una para devolver a Chainsaw a su mano Brionac ¡Ice wind!

Al escuchar su orden el Dragón movió con fuerza sus alas liberando una fuerte ventisca que expulso del campo al enorme insecto

-¿porque no envías a los dos?-Ruka se mostraba un tanto confusa

-Quiero que sufran activo mi carta boca bajo Call of the hunted para traer a Quick Spartan otra vez y como tengo un monstruo con el nombre Junk puedo convocar desde mi mano a Junk servant (LV 4, 1500atk/ 1000def) ahora convino a Quick spartan y a Junk servant

Nuevamente el pequeño monstruo se convirtió en tres anillos los cuales Junk servant atraviesa

-Niña dijiste que en este duelo podía usar tu extra deck, bien es tu turno convoca un buen sincro de tu extra deck ¡confío en ti!

-¡Sagrada luz protectora brilla y concédenos la vida eterna! ¡sincro summon! ¡Emerge Ancient fairy Dragón! (LV 7, sincro 2100atk/ 3000def)

Miles de haces de luz dan forma a una alargada criatura con alas de mariposa y largos brazos, al verse los dos dragones estos empiezan a brillar iluminando completamente el cielo nocturno y formando una pequeña aurora boreal

-"mi marca esta brillando ¿Qué ocurre?"-corriéndose un poco la manga de su camisa Ruka nota que su marca esta brillando intensamente

-¡ES HORA DEL CLIMAX! ¡Junk Blader ataca a su Scrap demon!

-jajajajaja ¿te estas rindiendo?

Extendiendo su brazo le señala directo a Scrap demon -Mira bien tus números

-¿como es posible? su poder es de 1700 y el de tu monstruo es de 2600-Aterrado ve que el poder de su monstruo había bajado considerablemente

-Eso fue cortesía de mi amiguito Quick Spartan, cuando se usa para sincronía elijo a un monstruo del enemigo y este pierde 500atk y como lo use dos veces pierdes 1000 puntos de ATK a su vez si hay cartas con Junk en su nombre en mi cementerio Junk blader gana 400atk por cada uno ahora ¡Blade Slash!

Con un gran salto la espada del guerrero parte a la mitad al enorme monstruo de metal

-[4300] ¡aaaaaa!

-Brionac ataca directo ¡Ice lance!

El Dragón de hielo vatio con fuerza sus alas lanzando grandes espinas de hielo

-[2000] ¡AAAAAA!

-Te toca niña remátalo

-Ancient fairy dragón ataca ¡Eternal Sunshine!

La criatura se elevo sobre el campo haciendo brillar sus largas alas de mariposa encegueciendo a todos

-¡AAAAAAA!

Al momento de recibir ese ataque las dos D-whell frenan de golpe soltando mucho vapor

-Es nuestra oportunidad vámonos

Acelerando al máximo se alejan del lugar

-¿a donde me llevas?-ella se volvía a mostrar preocupada

-Algún lugar donde pueda curarte ese raspón

Entonces ven una plaza así que decide detenerse y la lleva cargando hasta una banca frente a una fuente de agua

-Po...¿podrías quitarte el casco?-su vos sonaba un tanto nerviosa

-¿Mi casco? Jajajaja perdón seguro la forma de dragón de mi casco te debe asustar

Escuchando su pedido se quita el casco mostrando lo que parecía un chico de unos dieciocho años, ojos marrones, pelo negro corto y una cara muy sincera

-"que lindo que es, no tanto como Yusei"

-Déjame ver esa herida, no te are daño

Al mostrarle la pierna el joven se sonroja un poco al verle la ropa interior

-No...no es muy grave solo déjame limpiar esa herida-mojando un pañuelo en el agua de la fuente limpia un poco la herida

-¡esta frío!- ella temblaba como una hoja en el viento

-Perdón, observa la luna eso te distraerá yo te curare con un pase mágico

Mientras la niña miraba hacia la luna una pequeña luz rosada se aparece detrás de ella tomando la forma de Pikeru la maga blanca y el chico le asienta con la cabeza entonces la pequeña maga pone su bastón sobre la herida

-"que calidez siento de repente"

-Listo ya estas mejor- el chico se pone de pie

-No podía salir de su asombro al ver que la herida ya no existía -¡mi herida ya no esta!

-Te lo dije te cure con un pase mágico-el chico solo podía reírse sabiendo que lo que decía era verdad

-¿que aras conmigo?-mirándolo directo a los ojos

-Te llevare a tu casa

-¿podrías hacer eso?-una linda sonrisa se había dibujado en su cara

-Por una niña linda lo que sea, tu guíame

La subió delicadamente a su D-whell y arranco siguiendo las indicaciones de ella término en la entrada de un enorme edificio

-¿aquí es donde vives? ¡es enorme!-Ahora el asombrado era el ante semejante edificio

-Si, vivo en el último piso-lo decía un tanto apenada

-Seguro debe ser una hermosa vista, bueno supongo que es momento de irme

-Espera qui...quiero agradecerte que me ayas salvado, no se que me hubiera pasado si no aparecías para salvarme de esos sujetos-la pobre niña se tocaba el pecho con ambas manos cubriendo el corte de su camisa

-Mejor no pienses en eso o no podrás dormir, tomate un té de vainilla y descansa

-Espera no me has dicho tu nombre- intentando hacer más duradera la situación

-Me llamo Daniel Kasegawa y vengo de una tierra muy lejana un pequeño pueblo en medio de la nada- respondía en tono cortes

-Yo me llamo Ruka ¿volveré a verte?

-Acabo de llegar y estaré en esta ciudad un tiempo estoy buscando a alguien así que si tienes suerte me volverás a ver-volviendo a ponerse su casco enciende su D-whell

-Eso espero, me gustaría tener un duelo contigo

-A mi también seguro seria una gran batalla ti

Cuando se disponía a irse ella lo detiene con un gesto de querer agradecerle

-¡espera! Dijiste que acabas de llegar a la ciudad ¿tienes donde dormir? ¿te gustaría quedarte esta noche?-un poco preocupada y a la vez confundida

-Te lo agradezco mucho pero no quiero ser una carga, tus padres pensaran mal de mí ¿que pensarían? si su hija trae a un chico mayor que ella a pasar la noche

-No serás una carga solo vivo con mi hermano gemelo

-En serio, estoy agradecido con tu ofrecimiento pero no te preocupes buscare un lugar-pisando el acelerador la D-whell se aleja más y más

Ruka: será mejor que entre-la pobre niña sentía un agradable calor en su pecho

Mientras el chico volvía a la plaza y apoyo su D-whell junto a un árbol

-Supongo que podré dormir acá total es un espacio publico

-Hiciste una gran labor de héroe esta noche-una dulce vos surge de su mazo

De su mazo salen tres esferas de luz una roja, una azul y una verde tomando forma de tres niñas una era Pikeru y junto a ella estaban otra maguita vestida de forma gótica de pelo rubio con un gorrito de conejo y la otra llevaba un vestido rojo con un enorme gorro violeta del cual sobresalía su pelo verde

-Podrías haberlo hecho mejor-decía Curran en tono acusador

-Bueno al menos hizo una amiga-respondía Pikeru en un tono muy gentil

-Pero no olvides que fue gracias a que la curaste Pikeru-asentaba Ejector

-Vamos todo término bien, ahora solo debemos concentrarnos en la misión- murmuraba Curran con una cara seria y cruzada de brazos

-Se que ella esta en esta ciudad en alguna parte-mirando al cielo Daniel respiraba aliviado

-Debemos encontrarla antes que los Scouters- sostuvo Pikeru preocupada

-Salimos hace cinco días así que les debemos llevar un día de ventaja-calculaba ejector

-Cambiando de tema me hubiera gustado poder jugar con esa niña algo me dice que es muy especial y que nos volveremos a ver

Lo que no sabía es que en su disco de duelo de la D-whell estaba la prueba de que volvería a cruzarse con Ruka.

Continuara...

Carta clave del capitulo:

En un cuarto decorado con imágenes de monstruos de duelo se encuentran Pikeru, Curran y Card ejector

Pikeru desorientada-¿Qué tenemos que hacer? ¿Alguna lo sabe?

Dice confianzuda Curran-Tenemos que decir cual es la carta clave del capitulo

Totalmente confundida Ejector-Pero hubo muchas no sabemos cual es

-Como sea hay que hacerlo o no nos pagan-asienta Curran ya molesta

-¿Qué será? ¿Qué será? y esta es la carta calve del capitulo- las tres dan un simpático bailecito (estilo Rua y Ruka en la segunda temporada)

¡QUICK SPARTAN! (en realidad es Span Knight pero le puse así para que suene mas genial SPARTAAAAAAAA)

-Quick Spartan un monstruo de la variedad maquina ¿verdad?- pregunta Pikeru

-Así es, además su LV 3 y su efecto lo hace un Tuner de temer-responde Ejector

-Si se usa para hacer una sincro puedes elegir un monstruo del campo y quitarle 500 puntos de ATK eso me gusta- Curran sonríe de forma maliciosa

-Esperen a ver más proezas de el-contesta Pikeru muy entusiasmada

-¡hasta la próxima!- las tres se despiden


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas a todos les traigo el segundo capitulo de este pequeño Fic que estoy haciendo :D espero les guste cualquier consulta u error avísenme las recibiré muy agusto :D

Capitulo: 2

"La carta perdida"

En ese momento las tres niñas se quedaron en silencio

-Estamos en una misión importante, no podemos distraernos por un par de ojos lindos- respondía Curran en tono grosero

Ejector contestaba muy risueña -No seas tan rencorosa no hay problema en que nuestro Daniel se fije en una chica es normal en el crecimiento de los chicos

Daniel se puso totalmente rojo -¡queeee! (nota=le están diciendo lolicon)

Entonces Pikeru se le tira encima refregándose sobre el

-Eso nunca Daniel es mío, mío, mío

-Por favor no digas eso que me da pena jajajajaja

-Pero es la verdad soy la única en la vida de Daniel-asentaba la pequeña mientras se abrazaba mas fuerte

-Que hayas sido su compañera mucho antes que nosotras no lo hace tuyo-arremete Curran molesta

Muy seria Pikeru le saca la lengua

-¡deja de hacer eso!-Curran ya sonaba enfurecida

-Entonces deja de criticar mi amor por Daniel-el tono de Pikeru sonaba un poco berrinchudo

Sin escucharlas Daniel levanta el asiento de la D-whell y saca una manta

-Dormiré un poco-envolviéndose en la manta se apoya contra un árbol y se entrega al sueño

Al día siguiente con los primeros rayos del sol se despierta escuchando a Pikeru y Curran discutir

-¿desde que hora están peleando?

-Están así desde ayer cuando te fuiste a dormir-asienta Ejector mientras estaba sentada sobre la D-whell

-Ya dejen de pelearse, será mejor que me ponga a hacerle ajustes a Ryuki y luego exploraremos la ciudad en busca de información

Entonces un enorme escalofrío le recorre desde los pies a la cabeza al ver que en su disco de duelo estaba la carta de Ancient Fairy Dragón

-Maldición olvide sacar las cartas del disco de duelo al terminar la batalla, la carta de Ruka debo devolvérsela-un fuerte sudor frío le comenzó a recorrer la frente

-Que se busque otra seguro debe haber miles como esa en la ciudad-criticaba Curran con su tono molesto

-Curran no seas así de mala-le reprocha Pikeru con su dulce y apacible vos

-Solo digo la verdad el que lo encuentra se lo queda y el que lo pierde que llore, además recuerda que tenemos una misión importante no podemos estar todo el día haciendo trabajos de héroes-cruzada de brazos mira directo a Daniel

-No creo que sea correcto, ella debe estar muy triste buscándola yo me sentiría igual si perdiera alguna de ustedes tres

Al tomar la carta del disco de duelo siente una enorme fuerza luminosa entonces a su alrededor había un interminable campo de flores

-¿donde estamos?-exclaman al mismo tiempo

-En el reino de los espíritus-resonó una misteriosa pero calida vos detrás de ellos

Al voltear ve que atrás suyo estaba la Ancient Fairy Dragón

-Eres digno de mi confianza-asienta la dragona

-¿Qué dices?-pregunta Daniel mirando directo a ella

-¿a que se refiere?-pregunta Pikeru dando un paso delante de Daniel

-Protegiste a Ruka como nadie lo hubiera hecho sin conocerla y ahora quieres reunirme de nuevo con ella, eso es muy humilde

-No es nada solo que no me parece correcto lo que dijo Curran-tomando la cabeza de Curran la inclina un poco

-Oye suelta mi cabeza

-Pídele disculpas a la dragona

-Lo siento-su tono de vos era totalmente caprichoso

-Pero aun no nos explico bien ¿por que estamos aquí?-asintió Ejector

-A través de Brionak pude ver por que motivo has venido a Neo domino

-Estoy buscando a una persona muy importante para mí-respondía el chico en un tono triste

-Y la encontraras ya que el que tu y Ruka se hayan cruzado no es coincidencia

-¿que quiere decir con que no fue coincidencia?-pregunta Daniel impresionado

-A que sus destinos están conectados, ella te ayudara a encontrar a esa persona

-¿usted cree?-aun no podía creer lo que ella le decía

-Si y te daré un gran poder para tu búsqueda y para que puedas proteger a Ruka en ese trayecto

-¿Qué cosa?

Las enormes alas de mariposa del dragón comenzaron a brillar lanzando un rayo de luz a las manos de Daniel

-¿que es esta carta? nunca la había visto-totalmente atónito por la carta que tenia en sus manos

-Por favor protege a Ruka y ella te ayudara a encontrar a esa persona-poco a poco su vos se hace mas lejana

Todo se desvanece y vuelve a estar en el parque

-Que cosa más rara ¿vieron lo mismo que yo?

-Si lo vimos-asiente Pikeru

-Y ahora ¿Qué aremos?-pregunto Ejector mirando al cielo

-Fácil iremos a devolverle la carta a Ruka si la Ancient Fairy dragón dice la verdad la clave para encontrar la esta en Ruka-respondió Daniel totalmente decidido

-¿vas por la misión? o ¿por otra cosa?-pregunta Curran en tono acusador

-Desde cuando tengo que tener motivos para hacer algo jajajaja

-Por un motivo parecido es que estamos clavados en esto-contestaba Curran totalmente furiosa

-Muy bien vámonos-Sin escucharla se monto en la D-whell

Mientras en el enorme edificio donde Ruka vive, ella se encontraba mirando por el balcón

-La temporada de vacaciones casi termina y pronto volveremos a la academia de duelos

-Ruka ¿te levantaste temprano?-rascándose la cabeza y bostezando

-Si, las vacaciones de verano casi terminan y hay tanto por hacer

-Te entiendo, pero tu vas a clases especiales una o dos veces por semana no le veo el chiste estudiar en verano-responde Rua en tono burlón

-Eso es porque tengo grandes metas hablando de eso ¿Por qué no fuiste a buscarme ayer a la biblioteca?-mirándolo de forma acusadora

Rua: bu...bueno...es...que

En ese momento suena el teléfono salvándolo de tener que responder ante su hermana

-Yo atiendo ojala sea Yusei

-"ojala Yusei y los demás están ocupados con los temas del nuevo puente Neo Daedalos"-pensaba Ruka mirando en dirección al puente

-Ruka es para ti, Patty-contesta aliviado

Luego de un rato Ruka se había cambiado de ropa

-Iré con Patty al centro comercial

-Tráeme algo jajajaja

-Nos vemos-muy contenta tomo su mazo de la mesa sin saber que algo le faltaba

Ya en la entrada del centro comercial su amiga le hacia señas para llamar su atención

-Por aquí Ruka

-Gracias por llamarme tenía ganas de salir a despejar mi mente después de lo que me pasó ayer-asiente un tanto preocupada

-¿que te ocurrió?-pregunta asustada

Y mientras entraban Ruka le comento todo lo que le había pasado el día anterior

-Entonces ese tal Daniel te salvo de un gran problema

-Si y le agradezco mucho a pesar de que no lo conozca

-Pero ahora olvídate de eso y vamos a divertirnos un poco-tomándola de la mano se la lleva a toda tienda que se topara frente a ellas

Gracias a dios ven unas bancas en la cual Ruka cae muerta

-Sentémonos un momento ya vimos como diez tiendas de ropa-al bajar un poco su mirada ve una maquina

-Una duel terminal...quiero probar suerte-tímidamente Ruka se acerca y pone una moneda

-Duel terminal lista para el duelo por favor recoja su carta de regalo de la puerta bajo el tablero-la maquina le entrega una carta

-Jamás había visto esta carta antes-dice entusiasmada al ver su premio

-Seleccione el nivel del duelo-responde la maquina

-Nunca había jugado en una, así que le pondré en nivel fácil

Al comenzar el duelo la duel termina tomo el primer turno

-[4000] activo la carta de campo Desierto los monstruos zombi y roca ganan 300 puntos atk y 200 def convoco a Dragón zombi (1600 atk/ 0 def) - 1900 atk/ 200def, termino mi turno

Ruka se asusto un poco al ver a un gigantesco Dragón putrefacto y carcomido

-[4000] bien levanto, ahora convoco a Sunshine Unicornio (1800atk/ 1000def) y le equipo la carta mágica Cuerno unicornio dándole 700ATK mas - 2500atk

Un blanco y deslumbrante unicornio apareció de su lado mostrándose desafiante

-No usare su efecto, ahora Sunshine unicornio ataca al dragón zombi

El unicornio galopa con fuerza arremetiendo con su cuerno al enorme monstruo

-[3400] ataque permitido-responde la maquina

-Coloco una carta boca bajo y término

-Mi turno convoco a momia revivida (1800atk/ 0def) - 2100atk, una carta boca bajo termino-la maquina jugo rapido su turno todo indicaba una trampa

-Antes de que termines tu turno activo mi carta boca bajo Deseo solemne cada vez que levante una carta gano 500 puntos de vida

-Permitido

-[4500] mi turno gano 500 de vida por deseo solemne ahora convoco al Ave de las rosas (1800atk/ 1500def)

Al lado del unicornio aparece una pequeña ave hecha de plantas

-Y ataco con mi unicornio a tu momia

-Activo carta boca bajo Tifón del espacio místico destruyo una carta magia o de trampa en el campo tu cuerno y continúa el ataque

Un feroz tifón destruyo el cuerno del unicornio dejándolo expuesto para que la momia lo eliminara con su putrefacto aliento

-[4200]al ser destruido el cuerno de unicornio vuelve al tope del mazo, coloco una carta boca bajo y termino mi turno

-Mi turno empieza, convoco a Payazo zombi (1300atk/ 0 def) - 1600atk 200def, ahora Momia revivida ataca a tu ave

Otra vez la momia arremetió con su aliento esta vez apuntando al ave reduciéndola a cenizas

-[3900] eso esperaba al ser destruida el ave de las rosas me permite convocar desde el mazo a 2 monstruos tuner tipo planta Ortigas y Espora

En ese momento hacen su aparición una pequeña bola de algodón y un monstruo con forma de pastizal

-Convocación permitida Payaso zombi ataca a espora

Antes que el ataque se efectuara una especie de escudo aparece frente a espora

-Activo Escudo mágico si un monstruo mío es objetivo tomo un monstruo de tu lado del campo y lo uso como protección selecciono a tu momia

-[2900] jugada no esperada, termino mi turno-responde la maquina

-[4400] mi turno gano 500 puntos por deseo solemne, ahora activo Intercambio de criaturas te doy a Espora y como no tienes otro monstruo en el campo debes darme a tu momia

-Permitido

Ruka: luego activo Fisura destruyendo tu monstruo mas débil ahora convoco a Fairy Archer (1400atk/ 600def) y activo el efecto de Espora, puedo remover de mi cementerio un monstruo tipo planta para convocarla de especial al campo con el mismo nivel que el monstruo removido y elijo al Ave de las rosas

-Genial lo tienes contra las cuerdas solo debes atacar-respondía Patty emocionada

-Puedo ganar este duelo solo are una sincro-Ruka sonreía muy motivada

Pero al revisar su extra deck se da cuenta de que algo falta

-¡no esta!

-¿que cosa?-preguntaba Patty sin mucha noción de que había perdido

-¡mi Ancient Fairy Dragón no esta!-reacciono totalmente alarmada

En ese mismo momento y con la carta del Ancient Fairy Dragón en el bolsillo Daniel llega al edificio donde Ruka vive.

Continuara...

Carta clave del capitulo:

-Pero si no hubo ningún duelo importante solo una corta batalla en DUEL TERMINAL- reprocha Curran

-Eso no importa hubo cartas así que diremos cual es la carta clave-le comenta Ejector

Dando un simpático bailecito (estilo Rua y Ruka)

-¿Qué será? ¿Qué será? y esta es la carta calve del capitulo

¡ANCIENT FAIRY DRAGON!

-Es muy bonita es conocida como uno de los dragones legendarios-Pikeru veía totalmente ilusionada

-No me cae bien a pesar de su LV 7 y ser sincro-cruzada de brazos Curran parecía odiar la carta

-Tiene efectos interesantes puede destruir una carta mágica de campo y ganar 1000 puntos de vida, además de buscar en nuestro mazo una carta mágica de campo y mandarla a la mano, también podemos hacer una convocación normal extra en el turno- buena descripción dada por Ejector

-Pero de un monstruo de LV 4 o menor incluyendo que no podrás tener fase de ataque si activas ese efecto en el turno, así que no es tan grandiosa- reprocha Curran

-Vamos deja de estar enojada con ella solo porque Daniel te obligo a disculparte con ella-Pikeru le contestaba riéndose

-¿a quien le dices que no este enojada?- la ira de Curran ya estaba al tope

-A ti amiga-Pikeru la miraba desafiante

-Ahora vas a ver-molesta se le tira enzima y se empiezan a pelear

-Bueno mientras ellas resuelven sus problemas les digo ¡hasta la próxima! ^-^U- Ejector saluda


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas noches a todos espero la esten pasando bien jajjajaja hoy les traigo el tercer cap de este fic de yugi lo subo ahora porque en la oficina me mira mucho mi supervisora XD bueno espero les guste.

Capitulo: 3

"Malentendido"

Mientras en la casa de Rua y Ruka este estaba tirado en un sofá jugando videojuegos

-Maldita Nintendo 3DS es increíble que esta porquería fuera la mejor consola en el 2011 mejor juego con la Nintendo 33DS

Entonces suena el teléfono y rascándose la cabeza como si no tuviera ganas de atender toma el teléfono

-¿Quién es?

-¡Rua!-Escucha la voz alarmada de su hermana

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Dime ¿vez por hay mi carta del Ancient Fairy Dragón?

Revisando un poco en los alrededores

-No hay nada

-Dios que no la aya perdido

-Tranquila seguro la debes haber dejado en tu habitación quédate tranquila yo la buscare

-Muchas gracias

Al cortar la llamada tocan a su puerta

-¿Quién es?

-¿aquí vive Ruka?-Dice la vos detrás de la puerta

-Si ¿Qué desea?

-Tengo algo de ella-la vos se sentía muy convincente

Al abrir la puerta Rua se topa con un chico de pelo corto negro de ojos marrones y una mirada sincera entonces y lo mira fijamente

-¿de donde conoces a mi hermana?-pregunta desafiante

-Desde ayer a la noche-le responde mostrando una gran sonrisa

-¿Qué tienes que darle? Se lo entregare cuando vuelva-mirándolo seriamente como si desea que se fuera de inmediato

-Esto seguro es muy valioso para ella-de su bolsillo de la chaqueta saca la carta de Ancient Fairy Dragón por lo que Rua reacciona alarmado

-¡tu la robaste! – enfurecido lo señala como si fuera un vulgar ladrón

-no...no...yo no robe nada-su agradable mirada había cambiado a un rostro nervioso

-Entonces ¿porque la tienes?-su tono de vos sonaba muy grosero como si quisiera matarlo con la vista

-Es una larga historia pero lo juro yo no la robe

-No me importa entrégamela- estirando la mano hacia Daniel le hacia gestos de que le entregue la carta

-Prefiero dársela en sus manos si no te molesta-su nerviosa vos volvió a sonar tranquila

-Luchemos por ella-su vos ya había cambiado a una muy berrinchuda

-Pero si quiero devolvérsela no veo el porque luchar por la carta

-Si gano me la darás- ya se notaba que Rua esto lo tomaba como un capricho

-Pero si gano se la daré a ella no es que desconfíe de ti solo que me sentiré mejor

En el extenso patio de afuera frente a una gigantesca piscina

-¿Listo ladrón?-señalándolo desafiante lo miraba enfurecido

-Genial que patio mas grande incluso una piscina tamaño olímpica había visto muchas por televisión pero nunca pensé ver una tan de cerca- todo mostraba que Daniel ni lo había escuchado

Rua, Daniel: [4000/4000] ¡DUELO!

Sin preguntar Rua tomo el primer turno

-Bien convoco a Morphtronic cellphone (LV1, 100atk/ 100def)

Ante el aparece un teléfono celular el cual instantáneamente se transforma en un robot

-¡genial es un jodido transformer!- su mirada era totalmente emocionada

-Si esta en ataque puedo lanzar un dado de seis caras y levanto una cantidad de cartas igual al número que aya salido y puedo convocar morphtronics que levante con ese efecto

En ese momento el teclado del robot celular empezaron a brillar al azar como una ruleta entonces queda en el numero cuatro

-¡chaquin! Levanto cuatro bien convoco a Morphtronic magneto (LV3, 800atk/ 800def) en defensa, y si el esta en esa posición mi oponente solo puede atacarlo a el

Un pequeño robot azul tomo la forma de un imán

-¿Qué planeas?

-Dejo una carta boca bajo y término, tu turno ladrón-su voz ya estaba cambiando a una muy presumida

-Bien empiezo y al no tener monstruos en mi lado del campo puedo convocar de especial desde mi mano a Junk fordward (LV 3, 900atk/ 1500def) y convoco a Junk Armor (LV 2, 800atk/ 2000def) y los sincronizo

En el campo hicieron aparición un pequeño robot en un deslizador y otro que parecía una pequeña armadura entonces la pequeña armadura se desvanece liberando dos anillos por los cuales el robot traspasa

-¡Una sincro en el primer turno!-sonaba algo impresionado por la velocidad que convoco a un monstruo fuerte

-¡Filosa espada que corta la oscuridad y protege a sus aliados! ¡Sincro summon! ¡El guerrero leal Scar Warrior! (Lv5 sincro, 2100atk/ 1000def)

Tras un manto de oscuridad una espada la corta revelándose un gigantesco guerrero envuelto de varios vendajes y con una gigantesca hoja metálica en su brazo derecho

-¡Es enorme!

-Ahora Scar ataca a su Magneto

Preparando su espada el enorme guerrero se lanza directo al pequeño robot pero una especie de red eléctrica aparece impide el paso

-Activo mi trampa Morphtronic Bind mientras haya Morphtronics en mi campo todos tus monstruos de LV 4 o mayor no pueden atacar

-Vaya no esperaba eso coloco una carta boca bajo y termino-mostrando una gran sonrisa

-Ahora es mi turno convoco a Morphtronic Scoppen (Lv3, 800atk/ 1400def) y su efecto me permite convocar de especial a un Morphtronic de LV 4 o menor desde mi mano aparece Morphtronic Videon (LV 4, 1000atk/ 1000def)

En el campo aparecen un microscopio y una video casetera que al instante toman formas robóticas pero Daniel no se veía intimidado al contrario parecía disfrutar de la situación

-Genial me encantan esos robotitos tuyos, cada uno es mas divertido que el anterior ¿Cuántos mas tienes?

-No te burles de mi, sincronizo a Scoppen y a Videon-su cara se lleno de furia sentía como que Daniel se burlaba de su mazo pero no era así

El robot microscopio salto liberándose en forma de tres anillos luminosos los cuales le robot video casetera atraviesa

-¡La unión de nuestros corazones nos llevara a una nueva revolución! ¡Sincro summon, El mensajero del amor y la justicia Power Toll Dragón! (LV 7 sincro, 2300atk/ 2500def)

Ante el aparece un enorme dragón robótico armado con una pala mecánica y una especie de destornillador gigante pero ni aun así Daniel se inmutaba seguía admirando a los monstruos de Rua

-Genial ese dragón se ve muy impresionante

-Ya deja de burlarte, activo el efecto de power toll dragón puedo buscar tres cartas de equipo de mi mazo y debes elegir una la cual ira a mi mano y las otras al mazo-rápidamente Rua saca tres cartas

-Elijo la de la derecha

-Bien, ahora envío las otras dos al mazo y activo el equipo que elegiste Vigorización solo puedo equiparla a un monstruo tipo tierra como Power toll y este gana 300atk y 200def (2300atk/ 2500def) - 2600atk 2700def

-¿y ahora que harás?

-Activo el efecto de morphotronic cellphone, números al azar

En ese momento el celular volvió a iluminar sus números y esta vez cayo en el 3

-Levanto tres cartas y perfecto saque otro morphotronic magneto

Otro robot azul tomo la forma de un imán

-¿Otro robotito? ya tienes cuatro monstruos en el campo en menos de dos turnos eres increíble

-¡POWER TOLL DRAGON ATACA!

El enorme monstruo mecánico dio un desgarrador grito de guerra, usando su gran pala mecánica se lanzo contra Scar warrior pero este solo fue empujado en lugar de ser destruido

-¿Como? no fue destruido

-[3500] es una pequeña habilidad de Scar una vez por turno no puede ser destruido en combate

-Tuviste suerte término mi turno

-Bien empiezo convoco a Quick Spartan (LV 3, tuner 1000atk/ 800def) y activo la carta mágica Doble summon eso me permite hacer otra convocación y convoco a Junk blader (LV4, 1800atk/ 1000def) "por esa carta trampa no puedo atacar con Junk ni con Scar, así que probare algo" Quick Spartan ataca a su cellphone

El pequeño guerrero armado con una llave de tuercas se lanza atravesando la red eléctrica pero antes de atacar a su objetivo los dos robots imán se interponen

-Te atrape por si no lo recuerdas mientras Morphotronic imán este en el campo solo puedes atacarlo a el y como tengo dos no puedes atacar a ninguno, sumado a mi carta trampa tengo el escudo perfecto jajajaja

Muy orgulloso de su gran pared defensiva no dudaba en sonar presumido

-Me atrapaste jajajaja "veamos si es tan perfecto tu escudo" activo la carta mágica Di sincronía separo a Scar Warrior en sus componentes originales vuelvan Junk forwar y Junk Armor

Rápidamente Scar se divide en sus componentes originales

-Vamos apresúrate ¿Qué planeas hacer al dividir a tu único monstruo fuerte?

-Esto, activo otra carta mágica Junk splash recibes 400 puntos de daño por cada monstruo Junk de mi lado y son tres así que pierdes 1200 puntos de vida

Los tres monstruos se juntan liberando una gran lluvia de tuercas y engranajes que le cae encima a Rua

-[2800] buen golpe debo admitirlo

-Y aun no termino vuelvo a unir a Junk forward y Junk Armor regresa Scar Warrior en modo de defensa y termino mi turno "te tengo"

-Aquí caerás activo el efecto de Power toll

Otra vez volvieron aparecer tres cartas frente a Daniel

-Elijo la de en medio

-Bien...para mi usare Conexió puedo equiparla a un Morphotronic mayor a LV4 o a Power toll dragón y este gana 1000ATK

Las armas de Power tool habían cambiado a un enorme taladro y una cierra eléctrica

-¡Power toll Dragón ataca! a Quick spartan

El enorme Dragón ahora con sus nuevas armas se lanza al ataque pero cuando el golpe se efectuaba Scar Warrior lo bloquea

-¿Como es posible eso?

-No lo llaman el guardián leal por nada, segundo efecto de Scar se activa mientras el este en el campo y yo tengo otros monstruos solo pueden atacarlo a el

-jajajaja grave error, se activan las dos habilidades del equipo de Power toll cancelan el efecto del monstruo con el que batallo y si su ataque es mas grande que la defensa la atravieso así que adiós Scar Warrior

- [900] aaa...aaaa no lo esperaba

-Coloco una carta boca bajo solo un turno más-su actitud sonaba completamente confiada

-"Mazo responde a mi pedido no puedo seguir estando a la defensiva debo terminarlo y ahora es el momento"

A pesar de haber estado disfrutando del duelo ahora el comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, mientras en la entrada del edificio Ruka estaba volviendo

Continuara...

Carta clave del capitulo:

En una pequeña habitación decorada de dibujos de monstruos de duelo Pikeru, Curran y Cad ejector están mirando alrededor

-Que duelo emocionante- los pequeños ojos verdes de Pikeru se ven llenos de emoción

Espero que Daniel gane-asiente ejector

Rápido digamos cual es la carta clave- reprocha Curran

-¿Qué será? ¿Qué será? y esta es la carta clave del capitulo-dando un simpático bailecito elevan sus manos y aparece la carta clave

¡JUNK FORDWARD!

Sin duda este monstruo tipo guerrero tuvo mucho protagonismo-acota Pikeru mirándola de cerca

-Si no se tiene monstruos en el campo se puede convocar de especial de la mano-mira orgullosa Ejector

-Su LV 3 se lo puede tener en mente para muchas combinaciones-mira de lejos Curran

¡Hasta la próxima!- Saludo de parte de las tres


	4. Chapter 4

Saludos a todos vuelvo a traer otro capitulo mas jajajaja hace semanas que no paso pero es porque nos quedamos por unas semanas en la oficina sin coneccion pero en fin tengo que ponerme al día con esto, espero lo disfruten cualquier duda o apoyo sera bien recivido ^w^.

Capitulo: 4

"Celoso"

Al empezar el turno de Daniel este al levantar la carta del tope del mazo y verla una escala de combinaciones se formo en su mente

-Me la juego con todo ahora convoco a Tornillo el aprendiz de caballero (LV2 tuner, 800atk/ 600def)

Una especie de robot con forma de tornillo vestido como mosquetero hace aparición

-Y uso su efecto pagando 500 puntos de vida puedo traer del mazo a mi mano una carta mágica de equipo y elijo Blade Wings

Rua arremetía en tono burlón-Vamos hagas lo que hagas no puedes ganarme a mi espada y escudo perfectos

-[400]ahora activo la carta mágica de equipo Blade Wings solo puedo equiparla a un monstruo tipo guerrero y este gana 1000 puntos de ataque pero no podrá atacar este turno y elijo a Junk blader 1800atk - 2800atk

Unas largas y plateadas alas de metal surgieron de la espalda de Junk blader dándole un aspecto mas amenazador

-Aunque lo hagas y pudieras atacar con el no podrás pasar mi doble barrera defensiva

-No necesito golpearla si puedo saltarla-responde Daniel mirándolo fijamente

-¿Qué dices?

-Activo mi carta boca bajo Call of the hunted trayendo del cementerio a Junk forward y ahora lo sincronizo junto con Tornillo

Al momento de que Forwar sale debajo de la tierra da un gran salto mientras que tornillo se convierte en dos anillos para completar la sincronía

-¡Fuerza y precisión llévenme a la victoria! ¡Sincro summon, ruge Catapult warrior! (LV5 sincro, 2000atk/ 1500def)

Desde el cielo cae un gigantesco guerrero de armadura verde y negra con tono camuflado con una lanzadera en los hombros

-Es enorme pero no es tan poderoso como Power toll- Rua sonaba preocupado pero no lo demostraba

-No necesito atacar ahora activo el efecto de Catapult una vez por turno puedo elegir un monstruo de mi lado del campo y sacrificarlo para que recibas un daño igual a su ataque actual

-¡¿COMO DICES?!-Rua quedo petrificado al escuchar eso

-Elijo a Junk blader quien gana 400atk por cada carta Junk en el cementerio 2800atkà 3200atk ahora ¡Catapult bomber!

Junk blader se subió a la lanzadera de su compañero y este lo dispara atravesando la red eléctrica y a los dos robots magnéticos golpeando directo a Rua

-[0]¡aaaaaaaaaa!- el pequeño Rua recibió directo el impacto

-Genial (Bonus por daño masivo 2000DP ^w^)- Daniel mismo no paraba de victorearse

-Pero ¿Cómo? si mi defensa era perfecta-aun no salía de su asombro

-Solo fue un golpe de suerte supuse que al tener una defensa contra ataques y un monstruo haciéndose mas fuerte cada turno, no tendrías defensa contra daño directo, lo deduje luego de usar junk splash pero no te sientas mal fue un duelo divertido

Intentando estrecharle la mano

-Maldición perdí ahora no recuperare la carta de mi hermana- era humillante la forma en que hacia un berrinche

-¿que dices?

En ese momento Ruka apareció en frente a ellos

Daniel se emociono mucho -Ruka que bueno que te veo

Pero Rua se interpone entre ellos -No te le acerques a mi hermana

-¿Que estas diciendo? Este chico me salvo ayer-haciéndolo a un lado

-Vine porque olvidaste esto-Cortésmente le entrega la carta de Ancient Fairy

-Muchas gracias estaba muy preocupada por ella-su cara volvió a tener una linda y radiante sonrisa

-Fue mi culpa si me hubiera fijado en sacar las cartas del disco de la D-whell esto no hubiera pasado te pido mis mas sinceras disculpas

Muy cortésmente se inclino en señal de arrepentimiento

-No es necesario que lo hagas, tanbien yo fui despistada

-Bueno entonces si terminaste tu discurso ¡ya vete!-en tono muy grosero Rua le señalaba la puerta

-No seas así de grosero, ¿no te gustaría quedarte un rato? y tomar una taza de té

-No quiero ser una carga-en ese momento le ruge el estomago

-Creo que tu estomago piensa diferente vamos pasa y siéntate-guiñándole un ojo lo toma de la mano y lo lleva hasta la sala donde lo sienta en un sofá

-Mu...muchas gracias

-Bueno espera aquí iré a prepara el té-animada se fue a la cocina

-Supongo que no será mala idea quedarme un ratito más se ve que esta muy feliz

Entonces mientras se quitaba el disco de duelo del brazo Rua lo miraba con mucha indiferencia

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Como conociste a mi hermana?-la mirada seria de Rua parecía que lo estuviera interrogando

-Bueno ella estaba en un aprieto y yo solo la salve de unos asaltantes que querían lastimarla, tuve que luchar en un riding duel contra dos oponentes

-¿Y en que momento te robaste la carta de mi hermana?

-Yo no robe nada ya explique que me olvide sacar las cartas del disco de duelo, además si yo la hubiera robado ¿Por qué me molestaría en venir a devolverla?

-Pues...pues-Rua no quería admitir que se había equivocado

-Escuchando eso quisiera saber ¿Qué te ocurrió ayer? ¿Porque no me fuiste a buscar a la biblioteca?-ahora Ruka era quien interrogaba

Contra las cuerdas Rua no sabia que responderle a su hermana

-Bueno yo...

-Vamos dime que te ocurrió me preocupaste

-Bien yo...bueno es que ya sabes tuve otro inconveniente-buscando una rápida excusa como una rata

-¿Cual?

-Es que yo debía...-Por su mirada se notaba que ocultaba algo

-Luego lo discutimos no quiero que nuestra visita se sienta incomoda

-No te preocupes en mi casa siempre discutíamos-asiente en tono risueño

Un rato después Ruka trajo una bandeja con tres tazas y un pequeño pastel

Ruka sonríe mientras le sirve el te a Daniel-Espero te guste lo compre de camino

-Muchas gracias Ruka

-Cuéntanos Daniel ¿de donde vienes?-pregunta Ruka con gran curiosidad

-Vengo de un pequeño pueblo muy al sur de aquí, en la región 42

Ambos sobresaltan de su asombro -¡región 42!

Rua responde atónito-Pero si en ese lugar no existe nada más que un desierto congelado

-Eso es verdad pero adentrándose mas se encuentra mi pueblo, el pueblo oculto tras la barrera de hielo-sonaba en tono orgulloso

-¿Y como es?-la curiosidad de Ruka era mas grande

-Es un lindo lugar muy tranquilo, pero aburrido si no fuera por los duelos nos moriríamos de aburrimiento así que vine solo a ver esta linda ciudad de la que tanto hemos visto en televisión

Y la charla de ellos dos se hacia cada vez mas y mas larga haciendo que Rua se sienta apartado de la charla

-Bueno ya es tarde creo que deberías irte seguro tienes alguien mas a quien molestar- responde Rua volviendo arremeter

Ruka no dudo en salir a defender a Daniel -Rua no seas grosero con el

-¡El robo tu carta mas valiosa y te pones hospitalaria con el!

-¡No es así, deja de tratarlo como un ladrón!

Entonces se ponen a discutir por lo que Daniel se sentía muy culpable

-Discúlpenme por mi culpa están discutiendo

-No es verdad, es que Rua es muy terco para aceptar que se equivoco contigo

-Con su permiso me voy-muy triste se va del lugar

Ruka reacciona muy molesta-Bien hecho

-Que se vaya es mejor alejarnos de el

-Ese el que dices me salvo la vida ayer y si no escuchaste bien ¡el vino solo! así que no tiene a nadie en esta ciudad ¿te imaginas lo horrible que debe ser estar tan solo?

Apresurada intenta seguirlo pero el ya había tomado el ascensor, rápido se mete en el ascensor de al lado al llegar a la planta baja lo ve a Daniel saliendo del edificio

-¡espera no te vayas!

-Será mejor que lo haga no quiero que discutas con tu hermano por alguien a quien apenas conoces-sus palabras sonaban muy tristes

-¿podemos salir un momento?

-Bueno si quieres

Juntos salen a la calle

-¿Podemos ir al parque?

Ayudándola a subirse a la D-whell

-¿Estas cómoda?

-Si, ahora vayamos

Al momento en que acelero ella se abrasa fuerte a su cintura

-Que ventisca tan agradable, debe ser hermoso sentir esta brisa cada vez que piloteas

-Eso es una de las mejores cosas de poder pilotear una D-whell el tener esa sensación de libertad-sus palabras sonaban muy poéticas

Ruka solo podía disfrutar de la pequeña charla mientras que el viento jugaba con su pelo hasta llegar al parque

-Vayamos a un lugar donde no puedan vernos-su vos sonaba muy suave

-¿Porque?-derepente se puso muy nervioso

-Hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte

Sigue piloteando hasta llegar a una parte casi abandonada del parque

-Aquí esta bien-sentándose en medio del pasto

-¿De que quieres hablar?-sentándose frente a ella

-Se que no eres alguien común y corriente

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Durante el duelo de ayer detecte que tú y yo somos iguales-Entonces ella estira su brazo hacia el

-No entiendo-sin saberlo hace lo mismo

Al momento que las palmas de sus manos se juntan a su alrededor vuelve aparecer el interminable campo de flores

-Otra vez este lugar-el no parecía muy impresionado

-¿Ya has estado aquí?

-Estuve aquí esta mañana

Atrás de Ruka aparecen un unicornio, una Ada, una especie de bola peluda con cola de rata y un león blanco

-Estos son mis amigos y veo que tú también tienes amigas

Atrás de Daniel aparecen Pikeru, Curran y Card ejector

-Es un gusto conocerlos-Pikeru baja su cabeza de manera educada

-El gusto es nuestro-responde cortésmente el león blanco

Entonces frente a ellos aparece la Ancient fairy dragón

-Tenemos que hablar

Mientras sus amigos y amigas jugaban entre las flores Ruka, Daniel y el dragón hablaban

-Bueno ahora los dos se han reunido, Ruka debo pedirte que ayudes a este chico con su misión

-Ayer me dijiste que habías venido a Neo domino porque buscabas a alguien ¿verdad?- pregunta Ruka

-Es verdad vine a salvarla de que la casen como a un animal-el tono de Daniel sonaba desesperado

-¿A que te refieres?

-Debe encontrar a esa persona antes de que los Scouters la encuentren-responde el dragón

-¿Cómo sabes de ellos?

-Brionack me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber durante el duelo de ayer el mismo me pidió que te de una mano, el sabia muy bien que con tu capacidad actual no podrás vencerlos

-¿Acaso algo malo se acerca a nuestra ciudad?-apretándose fuerte las manos se veia muy preocupada

-No te preocupes solo la buscan a ella no quieren nada mas

-¿ósea que esa persona que buscas es una chica?

-Es mi hermana menor-de su bolsillo saca una pequeña fotografía de una chica de unos diecisiete años con pelo rosado y una cara llena de pureza

-Que linda es, parece una princesa en medio de la nieve ¿Cómo se llama?-un tanto fascinada con la imagen

-Se llama Elisa y es la única familia que me queda en este mundo después de que nuestra tía que nos cuido como una madre falleciera de una enfermedad cardiaca

-Lo siento mucho-su rostro volvió a ponerse triste

-Por cierto te mentí con que mi pueblo es un hermoso lugar

-¿A que te refieres?

-Es un infierno congelado todos los días del año, el sol jamás brilla y se nos tiene prohibida la salida del pueblo ecepto para algunas personas

-¿Cuales?

-Solo los comerciantes pueden salir o hay otro modo

-¿Cual es?-se exalto por un momento

-Ganarle al gobernante del pueblo en un riding duel-su expresión era completamente seria

-¿y cuantos lo han vencido?-un tanto preocupada

-Cero, es por el tema de que la venta de D-whells esta prohibida y el conseguir piezas para D-whell es muy difícil si no se tiene los contactos adecuados, por eso nadie lo desafía ecepto mi hermana y yo, somos los únicos dos ciudadanos de ese pueblo que logramos completar dos D-whell sin intentar escapar del pueblo

-¿y que ocurrió?

-Un día antes de que desafiáramos al gobernante ella decidió escapar por la noche ya que si llegábamos a perder el duelo nuestras D-whell serian destruidas

-¿y que paso?

-Parece que ella no quería que la siguiera por eso se las arreglo para dañar el sistema de aceleración de mi D-whell, pude repararla con lo que tenia a mano pero no puedo acelerar al máximo o destruiría el motor

-Tengo una idea si necesitas reparar tu D-whell conozco a la persona indicada para ayudarte

-Les deseo suerte a ambos-su voz vuelve hacerse cada segundo mas distante

Al volver al parque

-Te prometo que te ayudare en todo lo que pueda-le responde Ruka muy decidida

-Lo agradezco mucho y lo que dijiste recién ¿enserio conoces a un buen mecánico?

-Si, confía en mi es el mejor de la ciudad-guiñándole un ojo

-Bien entonces en marcha-ayudándola a subir a la D-whell

Continuara...

Carta clave del capitulo:

-Genial Dani patio culos-Pikeru no sale de su asombro

-Podía haberlo hecho mejor-responde Curran en tono serio

-¿Qué será? ¿Qué será? y esta es la carta clave del capitulo

¡CATAPULT WARRIOR!

-Un perfecto rompe muros si se lo permite decir así-exclama Curran

-Su LV 5 y el que sea neutro lo hace un sincro fácil de convocar además de tener 2000atk-mira Pikeru frente a la carta

-Pero lo mejor de toda la carta es su efecto una vez por turno el poder de sacrificar un monstruo de nuestro lado del campo para hacerle al oponente un daño igual a los puntos de ataque actuales del monstruo sacrificado es genial-contesta Ejector

-Siiiiiiii eso me gusta el hacer sufrir a los tontos jajajajajaja-estirando su látigo Curran reía en tono maligno

-En esta ocasión te doy la razón ese Rua fue muy malo con mi Dani-responde Pikeru en un tono muy mimosa

¡Hasta la próxima!- saludo triple


	5. Chapter 5

Buenas noches a todos traigo el quinto capitulo de mi pequeña creación ojala les este gustando tanto como a mi escribirlo :D

Capitulo: 5

"La búsqueda del mecánico"

Subiéndose a la D-whell Ruka se queda un segundo parada frente a ella

-¿Qué ocurre?-Daniel la miraba muy curioso

-¿puedo ir adelante? Quiero sentir esa misma brisa-su vos se escuchaba muy nerviosa

Ayudándola a subirse delante de el quedan muy pegados el uno al otro

-¿estas cómoda?

-Si y ¿tu lo estas?-la pequeña solo se acomodaba mucho mejor

-Claro "que linda sensación" ß NOTA: se confirma es un LOLICON-entonces le pone su casco

-Tu casco

-La seguridad es primero

-Pero sin el visor no podrás manejar bien-el casco se le caía un poco para delante

-Siempre estoy listo para todo-del bolsillo saca un par de gogles -bien ahora si en marcha

Durante el camino Ruka le iba indicando por donde debía doblar

-Por aquí a la derecha y en la siguiente a la izquierda

Un par de minutos después llegan a una gran área donde había una fuente y varias tiendas parecía una escena sacada de una película vieja

-¿es aquí? Se ve fabuloso

-Si, este es el lugar donde viven mis amigos avancemos un poco más

-¿esa es la casa de tu amigo?

-Si, espérame aquí que lo llamare

Mientras que la linda niña bajaba por una rampa Daniel fue a sentarse al borde de la fuente de agua

-Que lugar tan pacifico me gustaría poder quedarme a vivir aquí

-¿y porque no lo hacemos?-asienta Curran con un tono adormilado

-Sabes muy bien que tenemos una misión importante-ahora el moralista era Daniel

-Daniel tiene razón tenemos que salvar a Elisa-responde Pikeru entusiasmada

-Los Scouters no tardaran en llegar solo les llevamos un día de ventaja-Ejector mirando desde el otro lado de la fuente

-Ellos son la elite suprema del gobernante del pueblo su objetivo es hacer cumplir las reglas que el gobernante imponga-Daniel solo podía mirar al suelo apretándose fuerte las manos

-¿son tan fuertes como hemos escuchado?-pregunta Pikeru sin entender mucho

-Sinceramente no lo se

-¡Daniel!

Ruka le llamaba la atención mientras se acercaba corriendo

-La orejas de conejo volvió-arremete molesta Curran mientras que tres vuelven al mazo

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿y tu amigo mecánico?

-No había nadie pero seguro los encontraremos en el puente en construcción

-Bien vamos para ese lugar

-Espera antes quiero darte esto, la conseguí en una Duel terminal y quiero dártela en agradecimiento por salvarme ayer

De su bolsillo saca una carta depositándola tímidamente en sus manos

-Se ve genial, muchas gracias Ruka-feliz le da unas suaves caricias en la cabeza

-No...no...es gran cosa-su cara estaba completamente apenada

-Te prometo que la usare en mi siguiente duelo, ahora vamos a buscar a tu amigo- arrancando otra vez se puso en marcha hacia el puente

-Siento haberme equivocado

-No te preocupes todo esta bien

Tarareando una linda canción seguía piloteando hasta que se detiene en un semáforo con luz en rojo luego de que cambia la luz siguen lo que no sabían es que alguien con una D-whell negra los vio

-Un momento ¿esa no era Ruka? en una D-whell azul con alguien desconocido

Furioso acelera al máximo para perseguirlos

-¿y como es ese mecánico que dices?

-Es uno de mis mejores amigos seguro te caerá bien sin que te diga nada-su tono se notaba algo apenada

-Seguro que si jajajaja me gusta conocer gente nueva

-Estamos cerca debemos ingresar a la zona del puerto en un rato

-¡Ruka resiste!-un grito de furia los alarma

-Es Crow

-Que bonita D-whell el diseño es genial-no podía quitar su vista de la D-whell negra

-¡Tu el secuestrador detente!-con un grito desgarrador Crow aumenta su velocidad

Con una voz de locura responde sarcásticamente -¿otro mas? Primero me acusan de ladrón ahora de secuestrador por favor ¿hay algo de lo que no me acusen el día de hoy?

-Crow no es lo que piensas el es un...

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo Crow activo el Speed Word

-Si estas bajo su efecto no podrás escaparte, resiste Ruka te salvare-el bobo mostró una expresión heroica

Daniel, Crow: ¡RIDING DUEL! ¡ACCELERATION!

-[4000] (1 SPC) si quieres pelea la tendrás ya que nunca renuncio a un combate levanto, convoco a Curran la maga negra (LV2, 1200atk/ 0def)

De un rápido destello oscuro Curran hace presencia en el campo jalando fuerte su látigo

-y descartando uno o mas monstruos Junk de mi mano adiós Junk Armor, llamo de especial a Jacki Jumper (LV 3, 1000atk/ 500def)una carta boca bajo termino

Una pequeña avalancha aparece en el campo y de esta sobresale un robot con esquís

-(2 SPC) no me impresionas convoco a Blackwing gale of the hurrican (LV 3 tuner, 1300atk/ 1400def) y como tengo un Blackwing en mi campo puedo traer de especial a Blackwing Bora de lanza (LV 4, 1700atk/ 800def)

Una fuerte ventisca sopla en medio de la batalla haciendo aparición un pájaro de plumaje azulado y otro más grande de plumaje oscuro armado con una enorme lanza con un taladro en la punta

-Ahora activo el efecto de gale selecciono un monstruo de tu lado y este pierde la mitad de su ataque y elijo a Curran-El pequeño pájaro azoto fuerte sus alas liberando una ráfaga que golpea a Curran

-Demonios pobre Curran 1200atk 600atk

-¡ahora bora ataca! ¡DARK SPIRAL!

El enorme pájaro arremetió con su lanza

-Activo Rugido atemorizante se activa cuando declaras ataque, el ataque se cancela y fin de tu fase de batalla

-Solo fue un golpe de suerte una boca bajo y término-Crow intentaba mantener la calma

-(3SPC) adelante mi turno, primero se activa el efecto de Curran pierdes 300 de vida por cada monstruo de tu lado

Curran furiosa asota su látigo dos veces contra Crow y luego le saca la lengua

-[3400] no me dolió

-Convoco a Quick spartan (LV 3 tuner, 1000atk/ 800def) y lo sincronizo con Jacki Jumper

El esquiador da un fuerte salto girando en el aire mientras su compañero se convertía en tres anillos

-Usare tu regalo Ruka, ¡EL PUÑO CON VELOCIDAD DE UN TORNADO! ¡SINCRO SUMMON! ¡DESPIERTA MIGTHY WARRIOR! ( LV 6 sincro, 2200atk/ 2000def)

Un gran tornado azul se forjo sobre ellos y de este surge un gran brazo metálico que corta el tornado mostrando a un enorme guerrero azulado

-Además se cumple el efecto de quick Spartan al formar una sincro elijo un monstruo de mi oponente y este pierde 500atk y elijo a gale1300atkà 800atk, uso un SPD ( 2SPC) activo la carta mágica Carga de furia dándole 700atk mas a mi monstruo 2200atk à 2900atk ¡ahora ataco a Gale! ¡Migthi nuckles!

El fuerte guerrero sale disparado al ataque pero Crow no dejaría que esto ocurriera

-Activo mi carta trampa Tuneo de emergencia si tengo los componentes puedo hacer una sincro en el turno de batalla convino a bora y a gale ¡FUERTES ALAS NEGRAS SURCA LOS CIELOS CON ESPERANZA! ¡SINCRO SUMMON! ¡ALSA EL VUELO BLACK WING ARMOR MASTER! (LV 7 sincro, 2500atk/ 1500def)

Un huracán negro se formo sobre Crow liberado a un gigantesco monstruo alado con una oscura armadura negra

-Haber si pasas esto ¡inténtalo!

-No me costara nada Migthy es mas fuerte ¡adelante!

Migthy warrior se lanza liberando un fuerte tornado en su brazo pero al golpear con Armor master este lo contra ataca golpeando sus puños entre si liberando una fuerte onda expansiva

-¡Imposible no fue destruido y no recibió daño!-Daniel permanecía atónito

-Daniel, Armor master es el monstruo mas fuerte de Crow su efecto es que no puede ser destruido por batalla además de no recibir daño de batalla

-[3400] ¿te sorprende? jajajaja mejor ríndete secuestrador o en el siguiente turno veras de lo que soy capaz

-Es muy astuto, pongo una carta boca bajo y termino

-(4SPC) mi turno convoco a Black wing mistral escudo de plata (LV 2 tuner, 100atk 1800def) en defensa y ahora Armor master ataca a su migthy warrior ¡BLACK HURRICAN!

-¡nunca! activo Espantapájaros de acero niego tu ataque y mi carta vuelve a ponerse boca bajo-frente a el aparece un espantapájaros hecho de metal el cual recibe el golpe

-Tienes mucha suerte término mi turno

-(4SPC) levanto genial "solo debo esperar un par de turnos mas"

-¿Por qué no usas esa carta?-pregunta Ruka confundida

-Fácil porque aun no es el momento solo hay que esperar, se activa el efecto de Curran pierdes 300 puntos de vida por cada monstruo

-[2800] esta niña ya es molesta

-Bien Crow ataco a tu Mistral

Sin ningún esfuerzo Migthi warrior aplasto al pequeño pájaro con un simple manotazo

-[2700] perdí puntos ¿como es posible?

-Por el efecto de Migthy warrior si destruye un monstruo por batalla recibes un daño igual a sus puntos de ataque, termino mi turno

-(6SPC) no se que planeas pero no te dejare, convoco a Blackwing Fan de la cadena de hierro (LV 2, 500atk/ 800def) y ahora ataco directamente gracias al efecto de Fan

Un cuervo con vestimenta Ninja hizo una rápida aparición lanzando una lluvia de kunais las cuales solo le causaron un desbalance a Daniel el cual se repuso al instante

-[3500] aun sigo en carrera

-Además si Fan logra su daño directo estas obligado a elegir uno de tus monstruos y pasarlo a defensa

-Bien elijo a Curran "al menos la tendré protegida con eso"

-Y como ya se que la carta boca bajo es espantapájaros de acero no atacare, termino mi turno

-(6SPC)empiezo mi turno...maldición, se activa el efecto de Curran

-[2100] esa enana en el siguiente turno caerá

Pero Curran solo le hacia caras y gestos ofensivos

-Pero no si llevarse a alguien con ella la cambio a posición de ataque, y uso un SPC para activar alto al ataque cambiar a tu Ninja a defensa ahora ataca ¡MAZOKIST SLAP!

La pequeña y furiosa niña azoto con fuerza su látigo contra el cuervo Ninja

-[2100] la tendré en la mira para mi siguiente turno

-Termino mi turno "fue arriesgado pero debía sacarme de encima a ese pájaro"

-(7SPC)mi turno...genial convoco a Blackwing Shura de la llama azul (LV 4, 1800atk/ 1200def)

Una gran flama azul sale detrás de Crow liberando a otro pájaro de plumaje brilloso

-Turno de atacar la elección es tuya solo tienes un espantapájaros de acero y dos monstruos a los que debes proteger-Crow soltaba una mirada desafiante llena de confianza

-No te temo se que ganare

-Si Shura destruye a Curran se activara su efecto y podré convocar desde mi mazo otro Blackwing con menos de 1500atk, pero si la proteges Armor master destruirá a tu monstruo mas fuerte

-"esa no la sabia ¿Qué debo hacer?"-Mirando directo a Curran ella enojada cierra sus ojos y se cruza de Brazos como diciéndole que es lo que debe hacer

-Ahora Shura de la llama azul ataca a Curran

El enorme cuervo lanza una gran flama que destruye a la pequeña maga negra

-[2500]"lo siento Curran"

-Se activa el efecto de Shura convoco de especial desde mi mazo otro Blackwing mistral escudo de plata (LV 2 tuner, 100atk 1800def), ahora armor master ataca

-Activo espantapájaros de acero

-Al tener 3 Blackwing en mi lado del campo puedo activar desde la mano Delta crow antireverce destruyendo todas tus cartas boca bajo y ya que estamos uso 3 SPD para activar Liberación de almas removiendo de tu cementerio 5 cartas

-¡MALDICIONNNNNNN!-todo indicaba que perdería la pelea

-Ahora sincronizo a Mistral con Shura ¡sincro summon! ¡al frente Blackwing Armed wing! (LV6 sincro, 2300atk/ 1800def) jajajajaja debo admitir que para ser un secuestrador me estas dando batalla termino y en el siguiente turno caerás

-(6SPC) no soy un secuestrador "¿Qué are ahora? tiene dos monstruos mas fuertes que mi Migthy warrior y ya no tengo mi carta trampa"-su mirada ya era otra una llena de desesperación

-Tu mano esta temblando

-Para nada solo estoy meditando

-No tienes que mentirme puedo sentir tu corazón este duelo debe terminar en este preciso turno y así será confía en mi

-Solo tengo estas tres cartas effecte veiler, Fulish burial y Junk sincron aunque pudiera negar el efecto de Armor master con effecte veiler Migthy sigue siendo mas débil y ya no tengo mi carta trampa para salvarme de un ataqué, si no me hubiera removido a Curran solo hubiera tenido que bajar a Junk sincron traer a Catapult warrior y tributar a Migthy warrior y todo hubiera terminado

-Además tu idea de atacar no es lo mas recomendable Crow es un experto poniendo trampas y se que en su mano tiene un Kalut shadow moon en caso de que llegues a atacar lo descartara y su monstruo ganara 1400ATK mas

-¿entonces que hago?

-Tu mazo confía en ti no lo defraudes déjame mostrarte, uso 3 SPD ( 3SPC)para activar Fulish burial envío a Tuningware al cementerio

-¡Ruka ¿que haces?!-Crow quedo mudo al ver que Ruka estaba ayudando

-Ahora convocamos a Junk sincro (LV3 tuner, 1300atk/ 800def) aplicamos su efecto convocamos un monstruo del cementerio de LV 2 o menos y su efecto se cancela vuelve tuningware (LV 2 o 1, 100atk/ 100def)y los unimos para formar a Armori arm (LV4 sincro, 1800atk/ 1200def) además por tuningware al ser usamos para sincro levantamos una carta, Daniel todo depende de esta carta-Ruka tomo la mano derecha de Daniel para que ambos levantaran la carta en ese momento el ojo de Daniel al igual que la marca de Ruka se iluminaron

-Esta es la carta que decidirá todo...gracias Ruka

-Somos un equipo no lo olvides

-Crow este duelo termina ahora activo el efecto de Armori arm y lo equipo a Migthy warrior para que este gane 1000atk. 2200à 3200atk-Armori arm se acoplo rápidamente al brazo derecho de Migthy warrior dándole un aspecto mas desafiante

-Adelante ¡ataca! "que ingenuo tengo a Kalut cubriéndome las espaldas"

-Uso los 3SPD que me quedan para activar Card destrucción

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!

-Ambos descartamos toda nuestra mano y levantamos la misma candidas pero en respuesta a mi jugada descarto a effect veiller para negar los efectos de uno de tus monstruos por el resto del turno y elijo a tu Armor master

-Ahora Migthy warrior ¡atacaaaaaaa! ¡TURBO MIGTH NUCKLE!

Un devastador tornado se formo alrededor de Mithy warrior el cual sale propulsado contra su objetivo dándole un fuerte golpe estrellándolo contra una pared y destruyéndolo

-Se activan los efectos de Migthy y Armori arm recibes un daño igual a los puntos de tu monstruo destruido

-¡AAAAAAAAA!

Mientras su D-whell expulsaba mucho vapor deteniéndose poco a poco Daniel dando un giro frena de golpe señalando a Crow

-La desesperación esta esperando por ti...en la línea de meta

-¿es tu frase heroica? Algo así como enciende tu juego- pregunta Ruka curiosa

-Prefiero mas mi frase en lugar de...

En ese momento una D-whell blanca se acerca a ellos con un policía

-Ushio ayúdame

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Me darías una mano con ese tipo secuestro a Ruka

-Demonios otro mas ¡no soy un secuestrador!-dando un veloz giro se pone en marcha otra vez dándose a la fuga lo cual fue un gran error

Continuara...

Carta clave del capitulo:

-All fin aparecí en un duelo jajajaja y castigue a ese pelo de escoba jojojojo- con un horrible tono presumido Curran no paraba de reír sádicamente

-No seas grosera aunque me pone nerviosa el nombre que Dani le dio a tu técnica- Pikeru se puso muy nerviosa

-MAZOKIST SLAP ¿no es un poco rudo? ¿o pervertido?-Ejector solo murmuraba mirando al suelo

-A mi me gusto jajajaja combina conmigo

-Pero ahora lo persigue la policía no quiero que lo metan preso si es inocente- la pobrecita Pikeru lloraba a mas no poder

-Tranquila digamos la carta calve seguro te sentirás mejor

-¿Qué será? ¿Qué será? y esta es la carta clave del capitulo

¡MIGTHY WARRIOR!

-La más reciente adquisición del mazo de Daniel, el lindo regalo que le hizo Ruka- Pikeru miraba directo a la carta

-Un poderoso sincro de la variedad guerrero y viento-responde Ejector

-Su LV 6 y que no exija nada especifico para formarlo lo hacen un excelente sincro para cualquier mazo-acota Curran con una mirada seria

-No olvides su efecto si destruye un monstruo por batalla el oponente recibe un daño igual a sus puntos de ataque-ajunta Ejector saltando de un lado al otro

-¡hasta la próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, hoy vengo a traer otro capitulo de esta historia que estoy haciendo de a poco, bueno espero les guste dejen coment si les gusto y nos estamos viendo :D

Capitulo: 6

"Malos entendidos y

Recuerdos dolorosos"

En las cercanías del área del puerto las dos D-whell se movían a gran velocidad

-Detente en nombre de la seguridad-Ushio gritaba como loco

-¡ya les dije no soy un secuestrador! solo soy un pueblerino que busca un mecánico

-Creo que podríamos detenernos y yo podría explicarle todo a Ushio

-Y luego termino preso por secuestro de un menor de edad y hay terminaría mi misión además debo mantenerme alejado si llega a activar Speed Word no podremos escapar

-Este chico es rápido y no esta en alcance para atraparlo con Speed Word su estilo de pilotear me recuerda a ese criminal que no hemos podido atrapar en días-el grandote no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había pasado las últimos días

-Desde acá veo el puente en construcción-responde Ruka señalando adelante

Mientras en las cercanías donde el puente Daedalos era construido una chica pelirroja exageradamente proporcionada se le acerca a un chico de campera azul

-Hola Yusei ¿Cómo van la construcción?

-Aki, todo va muy bien calculo que si siguen así de rápido el puente estará listo en pocos meses al fin Satélite y Neo domino estarán unidas

-Al fin podemos vivir en paz

En ese momento un ruido de llamado viene de una D-whell roja cerca de ellos

-¿quien será?...es Crow

-Yusei tenemos problemas-su rostro en el pequeño monitor se notaba llena de desesperación

-¿que ocurrió Crow?-pregunta Yusei sin entender

-Un sujeto raro con una D-whell azul ¡secuestro a Ruka!

-¡¿que dices?!-Aki y Yusei se alarmaron totalmente

-Intente luchar con el pero me venció, Ushio lo esta persiguiendo esta cerca de la zona del puerto

-Estamos hay seguro deben de estar cerca-Al cortar la llamada y prepararse para subir a su D-whell un grito familiar les llama la atención

-¡Yusei, Aki!

-¡Ruka!

La D-whell azul frena y Ruka baja de un salto para saludar a sus amigos

-¡espérame!-el ya fatigado Daniel baja y la persigue pero se tropieza con una bolsa de cemento y se choca con alguien pero su cara golpea contra algo muy suave y esponjoso

-¡aaaaaaaaaaa!-el grito de una mujer le resonó en los tímpanos

-¿sobre quien caí?

-Daniel-el rostro de Ruka se puso totalmente rojo

Al levantar un poco la mirada se da cuenta de que esta sobre Aki y sus manos están sobre sus pechos entonces empieza a sangrarle la nariz

-Lo...lo...siento mucho señorita-su nariz estaba sangrando

-¡PERVERTIDO-Furiosa le da un fuerte golpe tirandolo lejos

-Ahora me acusan de pervertido...son tres cosas en un día...este lugar odia a los pueblerinos-agonizando mira al cielo

-¿tu eres el que secuestro a Ruka?-molesta le pisa el pecho

-Solo es un malentendido por favor déjeme pararme y les explicare

En ese momento llega Ushio quien sin decir nada lo retiene haciéndolo arrodillarse y lo esposa

-Secuestro, seguido de fuga, negarse a obedecer a la ley te vas a quedar un buen par de meses en prisión pon la cabeza contra el piso tienes derecho a permanecer callado, que bueno que contacte a una unidad cercana justo hay esta llegando

-Soy inocente es solo un malentendido-con su cara aplastada contra el suelo solo podía murmurar

-Si fuera un malentendido no te hubieras escapado

-Eso...es por...

-Deberíamos dejar que se explique-sugiere Yusei mirando al chico

-Ya tendrá tiempo de explicar en la prisión luego vendremos por su D-whell-Sin escucharlos Ushio se lo lleva a la rastra

-¡no se lo lleve!-arremete Ruka

Entonces Ushio lo mete en la patrulla la cual se lo lleva

-Bueno todo termino te salvaste de ese sujeto

-No entienden ese chico es mi amigo

-¿de verdad lo dices?

-Lo conocí ayer, el fue quien me salvo de unos verdaderos secuestradores-Entonces les empieza a explicar todo lo que ocurrió el día anterior claro que sin mencionar lo de la misión de Daniel que ella acepto ayudarle-y es fue todo

-Así que su D-whell necesita ser reparada, veámosla -Al verla Yusei pudo contemplar que Daniel había olvidado (otra vez) de sacar las cartas del disco de duelo-Junk sincron, ¿Migthy warrior? "por que me resulta tan familiar si es la primera vez que la veo"

-¿que ocurre Yusei?

-Nada solo fue un mareo, debemos ayudar a ese chico

-Pero Ushio ya se fue-contesta Ruka muy triste

-Deberemos ir a la prisión a buscarlo-responde Yusei tratando de calmarla

En ese momento llega Crow quien reacciona muy aliviado al ver a Ruka junto a ellos

-¿estas bien? ¿no te hizo nada ese tipo?

-Ese chico es mi amigo

-¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Lo intentamos pero activaste Speed Word antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar

-¿y ahora donde esta?

-Se lo llevaron los de Seguriti, ahora debemos ir a que lo liberen-responde Ruka mirándolos directamente

Mientras en la prisión a Daniel lo hicieron entrar a una celda sin ningún contra tiempo

-¿acá termina mi misión? Encerrado en prisión a un solo día de haber llegado y solo por un malentendido-Las horas pasaban y el solo caminaba en círculos por la celda pensando un poco al punto que se recuesta en el piso mirando al techo-¿Qué are? Debo salir de este lugar si no encuentro a Elisa los Scouters lo aran y la lastimaran...ya he visto lo que le hacen a los que desobedecen las reglas en el pueblo

En su mente se formulaban muchos malos recuerdos de las muchas personas que habían intentado escapar del pueblo y fueron ejecutados

Flash back: diez años atrás

-Ven Elisa escuche en la plaza que capturaron a otro que intento escapar-un muy pequeño Daniel llevaba de la mano a una pequeña niña con vestido blanco

-¿en serio? No cabe duda que escapar de este lugar es imposible con los Scouters vigilando

Rápidamente van directo a una pequeña plaza con una especie de escenario en medio donde residía una gran cruz metálica, escurriéndose entre toda la gente quedan muy cerca de lo que ocurría viendo a sujetos cubiertos por mantos oscuros

-Ese de hay de ropas rojas y casco de águila es el líder de ellos se llama Ankh, muchos le tienen miedo y se lo llama el maestro fénix

En ese momento Ankh tira a un sujeto muy maltrecho y cerca de este una D-whell destrozada y casi carbonizada

-Gente del pueblo, miren a este desdichado hombre construyo una D-whell y en lugar de luchar por su libertad rompió las reglas y escapo, increíblemente nos tomo dos días atraparlo pero aquí se los traigo para que presencien lo que pasa cuando las reglas de nuestro gobernante supremo no son cumplidas...¡castigo supremo!

Unos hombres con túnicas negras con capuchas del mismo color toman al sujeto y le ponen sobre la cruz metálica esposando sus brazos y piernas, entonces jalando con unas gruesas cadenas ponen la cruz de pie

-por...por...fa...vor...se lo ruego...no...lo...haga-el sujeto rogaba por su vida mientras que Ankh dictaba una especie de rezo

-Los poderes que me fueron confinados por el propio dios justiciero nuestro gobernante supremo ¡aparece Rey celestial Dark Highlander!

Ante toda la gente aparece un gigantesco demonio con una larga capa negra y una gigantesca guadaña, entonces sin ninguna consideración de que el hombre le siguiera rogando por su vida Ankh da la orden

-Por favor devuélvele tu vida a nuestro dios-Dando un estruendoso chasquido, el gigantesco demonio lanza su ataque contra la cruz metálica entonces Daniel le tapa los ojos a Elisa

-¡no lo veas!

Pero ya era tarde sus inocentes ojos habían visto el cruel espectáculo y su rostro casi pálido estaba salpicado por la sangre al igual que su vestido, su mirada no mostraba ninguna emoción y estaba dirigida al gigantesco demonio que parecía que también la miraba a ella

-ven a mi pequeña-una oscura y tétrica voz sonaba en la mente de Elisa

-Poder...yo...lo quiero "una voz me llama"-sus ojos seguían mostrándose sin emoción alguna caminando paso a paso hacia la enorme figura demoníaca

-¿que dices hermanita?-Intentando hacerla reaccionar y limpiarle la sangre de la cara ella se le escapa y va directo a encarar a Ankh

-yo...yo...quiero ese poder...si...lo consigo...seremos libres-siguió su lenta caminata hasta ponerse frente a Ankh quien la mira desafiante

-¿que quieres niña?- la voz de Ankh sonaba muy altanera

-¡eres un demonio ese hombre te suplico y lo mataste!-sus ojos había vuelto a la normalidad pero su expresión ya notaba mucha furia

-¿y que con eso?

-¡dame esa carta!

-¿hablas de esta carta niña?-Con un tono engreído camina alrededor de ella presumiendo la carta

-Si la tengo tendré ese poder que tienes entonces mi hermano y yo seremos libres ¡así que dámela!-su grito resonó en toda la plaza

-Así que quieres irte de este pueblo pequeña

-Si, y no tengo miedo para luchar contigo por ella-su voz sonaba mas a desesperación que a entusiasmo

Rápidamente Daniel se interpone

-Lo siento señor es que mi hermana le gusta hacer bromas...hermanita no molestes al señor

-Les propongo algo si me ganan en un duelo los dos juntos les dejare irse

-No es necesario ya nos íbamos rápido hermanita vamos a casa

-Crees que voy a dejar que una mocosa me desafíe y los deje ir así como si nada ¡traigan los discos de duelo!-dando un violento chasquido

Dos hombres con túnicas les toman fuerte del brazo y les colocan los discos de duelo mientras que la gente aterrada ya por lo previamente visto ahora estaba más aterrada

-¡no sea cruel son solo niños! ¡por favor déjelos ir!

Pero Ankh no los escucho y lucho con ellos, el primer turno seria de Daniel

-Convoco a Guardián celta (LV 4, 1400atk/ 1200def) y activo Doble summon para hacer otra convocación normal adelante Rosa la guerrera de la venganza (LV4 tuner, 1600atk/ 1400def)

Frente a el aparecieron un elfo empuñando una espada de plata y una ninja con una larga bufanda blanca

-Ahora la sincronizo con mi guardia celta ¡aparece! ¡Luchador Colosal! (LV8 sincro, 2800atk/ 1800def) además gana 100atk por cada guerrero en mi cementerio y son dos dando un total de 3000atk-Un gigantesco guerrero se revela amenazante contra Ankh

-Termino mi turno te toca hermanita

-Convoco a Gatito rescatador (LV4, 300atk/ 100def)-Un simpático y adorable gatito blanco con un casco de construcción aparece al lado de Elisa-y uso su efecto sacrificándolo puedo traer dos monstruos tipo bestia de LV 3 o menor vengan Nekogal (LV3, 1100atk/ 900def) y ratón llave (LV1 tuner, 100atk/ 100def)

Al desaparecer el gatito aparecen una especie de hada y un ratón blanco con una llave

-ahora activo mi magia acelerador sincro el monstruo que yo elija caga 500atk y un LV adelante ratoncito y ahora convino a mi nekogal de LV 3 con mi ratoncito de LV2 ¡aparece! ¡Thunder unicorn! (LV5 sincro, 2200atk/ 1800def) y termino

-Así que eso es lo mejor que tienen un gigante y un unicornio son débiles convoco a...

Entonces un grito detiene el duelo y frente a ellos aparece un sujeto grande con una extensa capa roja y una mirada fría

-Gobernante que honor verlo cumplimos con su pedido al instante

-¿que demonios haces Ankh?-su voz resonaba en todo el lugar como el grito de un demonio

-Lo...lo lamento es que estos niños-su actitud ahora era aterrada parecía la de un niño frente a su padre

-¡no quiero excusas!-Mirando directo a los chicos-no vuelvas a meterte con ellos ni con otros niños ahora vámonos ensucias mi nombre

Los pobres respiraban aliviados

Fin flashback

-Despierta, despierta

Entonces Daniel se cae de la cama

-¿Dónde estoy?-mirando a todos lados

Frente a el aparece un guardia de la prisión

-Puedes irte, no hay cargos en tu contra dijeron que solo fue un malentendido

Atrás del guardia aparece Ruka

-Daniel ¿estas bien?

-si lo estoy no te preocupes

-Salgamos rápido de este lugar que me da miedo

En la entrada de la prisión los esperaban Aki, Crow y Yusei

-hay están saliendo, ¡oigan por aquí!-Crow no paraba de hacerles señas

Al reunirse con el joven ellos no sabían como disculparse

-Este...Daniel ¿es tu nombre verdad?-Crow no sabia como disculparse

-Si dime ¿que ocurre?

-e...queríamos...decirte- lo mismo le ocurría a Aki

-No se preocupen no pasa nada-pero al voltear su mirada y ver la cara de Yusei sus ojos se llenaron de emoción-¡tu eres Yusei Fudo!-

Yusei: si, lo soy

Apresurado Daniel le estrecha la mano muy emocionado como si estuviera viendo a su ídolo

-Créeme que yo soy un gran admirador tuyo desde que vi la copa fortuna, me emociona tu forma de luchar tus jugadas hasta mi mazo es parecido al tuyo

-Si lo he visto, lo dejaste en la D-whell

-Demonios otra vez olvide sacarlas, pero en serio he visto todos tus duelos en la copa fortuna, eres toda una celebridad en mi pueblo

El pobre Yusei no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar para otro lado un tanto apenado

-Ruka nos contó todo lo que paso, y queremos agradecerte por ayudarla ayer

-(sonrojada)aun no puedo decir que confío en ti, pero si Yusei lo hace para mi alcanza "no perdonare que aya tocado mis senos"-le responde Aki con una sonrisa misteriosa

-Siento haberte dicho secuestrador-le asiente Crow

-No te preocupes en el día de hoy me han llamado ladrón, secuestrador y pervertido así que no es necesario disculparse jajajajaja-su expresión de felicidad era incomprensible para alguien que paso tantas cosas en un solo día

-Le dijiste a Ruka que estabas buscando un mecánico

-Así es mi D-whell tiene un desperfecto que pude reparar provisoriamente pero si subo la velocidad al máximo terminaría destruyendo el motor

-Síguenos a nuestro hogar hay podremos echar un vistazo

Entonces Aki se sube a la D-whell de Yusei y Ruka a la de Crow y así las tres D-whell emprenden marcha, mas tarde en el hogar de Yusei habían entrado la D-whell de Daniel para comenzara revisarla

-Vamos a ver cuales son las piezas que hay que reparar-Pero al abrirla ven algo insólito-esta D-whell fue construida a mano con piezas viejas su formación es casi como la mía

-¿hay posibilidades de repararla?-pregunta Crow desde lejos

-Pero necesitaremos tiempo

Mientras afuera Daniel permanecía descansando-Ruka se fue con la señorita Aki al mercado dijeron que comprarían algo para comer eso espero porque estoy hambriento, seria capaz de comerme el gorrito de Pikeru

-¡Mejor cómeme a mí!-De su mazo sale la pequeña esfera de luz rosada y aparece Pikeru sentada en el regazo de el refregándose contra su pecho-tuve mucho miedo cuando ese policía feo te llevo

-No te preocupes ya viste que todo salio bien ahora solo debemos esperar a ver que puede hacer Yusei con mi D-wheel

-¡¿con quien hablas?!-Cerca de el un sujeto alto con un largo saco color blanco y un cinturón con la letra A sin mencionar una mirada penetrante se levanta de una silla de un pequeño café y se le acerca entonces Daniel-con tanto ruido no puedo disfrutar de una buena taza de café

-Pero este lo reconoce al instante muy emocionado-tu eres el antiguo rey Jack Atlas

-Por desgracia lo que dijo lo enfureció-no tolero que me llamen así te demostrare que aun soy el Rey ¡YO JACK ATLAS TE DESAFIO!

-Un...un duelo...contra el antiguo rey...se...será un honor mi hermanita te admira mucho

-Con halagos no te salvaras del duelo-Cerca de ellos había una D-whell con forma circular entonces Jack saca su disco de duelo

-Ahora mismo vengo-dando un rápido giro se va en dirección a la casa de Yusei apresurado sin decirles nada toma su disco de duelo

-Oye ¿que te ocurre?-le pregunta Crow mirándolo fijo

-No me lo van a creer voy tener un duelo con Jack Atlas

-¿Qué le habrás dicho para que quiera luchar?

-Solo le dije antiguo rey Jack atlas

-Dios ahora no lo va parar nadie el siempre reacciona así si escucha que alguien le recuerde que ya no es mas el rey de los duelos

-Como sea iré a divertirme vengan a verme-Ya afuera ambos se miraban con mucha determinación

Daniel, Jack: [4000] ¡DUELO!

-Perdón pero tomare la iniciativa convoco a Shield wing (LV2, 0atk/ 900def) en modo de defensa y una carta boca bajo tu turno

-Mi turno, si mi oponente tiene un monstruo y yo no tengo ninguno en mi lado del campo puedo convoco a Vice dragón de especial (LV5, 2000atk/ 2400def) pero al convocarlo de esa forma mi monstruo pierde la mitad de su ataque y defensa à 1000atk/ 1200def

-y ¿ahora que harás?

-Convoco a Dark resonador (LV3 tuner 1300atk/ 300def)

Entonces frente a Daniel había un enorme dragón violeta y una especie de fantasma con un afinador de piano, mientras fuera del duelo

-Su jugada favorita de apertura-responde Yusei

-Oye Jack no seas tan duro con el chico-respondía Crow riéndose

-¡TE DARE EL HONOR DE CAER ANTE MI PRECIADA ALMA!

-¿vas a convocarlo? Que emoción-sus ojos se llenaron de emoción

-Ahora sincronizo a Vice Dragón con Dark resonador ¡LOS LATIDOS DEL CORAZON SERAN LAS REGLAS AQUI! ¡SINCRO SUMMON! ¡MI PRECIADA ALMA RED DEMON DRAGON! (LV8 sincro, 3000atk/ 2500def)

Frente a Daniel surge un gigantesco dragón negro y rojizo con unos enormes cuernos y fuego a su alrededor

-Ahora ¡RED DEMON DRAGON ATACA! ¡ABSOLUTE POWER FORCE!

El enorme dragón acumulo fuego en su puño derecho y se lanza directo contra el monstruo de Daniel

Continuara...

Carta clave:

-Pikeru no para de llorar-pobre mi querido Dani paso por tanto

-Ejector intentando calmarla-tranquila al menos salio vivo de esta

-Curran solo las mira con su típica cara antipática-si fuera el me alejarla de esa coletona y de la mujer de los pechos monstruosamente grandes

-Pikeru cabizbaja la mira triste-en lo segundo te doy la razón...es verdad lo olvidábamos

-Dando su bailecito las tres juntas-¿Qué será? ¿Qué será? y esta es la carta clave del capitulo

¡RED DEMON DRAGON!

-Pikeru temblando al lado de la imagen-me da mucho miedo este Dragón legendario de la variedad sincro

-Pero Curran parecía disfrutar de su presencia-a mi me gusta esos cuernos, esa actitud domínate se ve muy fuerte y no se lo esconde su LV 8 y ese poder de 3000 lo hacen un excelente rematador en especial por si ataca a un monstruo en defensa destruye a todos los monstruos en defensa del oponente...creo que me estoy enamorando

-Pero recuerda su contra efecto de destruir a todos los monstruos de nuestro lado que no hayan batallado en el turno-le asienta Ejector

-¡hasta la próxima!


End file.
